Forever and Always
by IceGaze97
Summary: Onyx is a girl version of a bad boy. She's a heart breaker. When she meets Yusei, her world is turned upside down and she is lost. Is Yusei really who he says he is? Is she really going crazy over a guy? She never thought it possible.
1. A New Arrival

I sat there, twisting my black hair between my fingers. I let it fall as one of the officers opened up the prison doors in the facility.

I growled, getting up and stepping out. I heard the heavy metal doors open and new rookies came in. I heard Tanner talking to two newbies, challenging them to a duel.

I watched, raising an eyebrow. The old man was back. I hadn't bothered to catch his name. Most of us just called him Gramps. But the other one......he was different. Special, if I even venture that far.

The other one had spikey, crab-like hair. Black with yellow streaks. Nice. He had a black shirt with some red design. A blue jacket covered his muscular arms. He was pretty much normal looking, but the way his mysterious indigo eyes just bore through you.....It made me shiver mentally. Physically, my expression was composed.

Tanner and Gramps were already dueling it up. I watched as the old man was crushed beneath Tanner's power. Tanner was highly respected, being, well, Tanner. He'd won every duel. Well, except for when he dueled me. I was the master here.

And then the new kid tripped Tanner! I snickered, a smile playing on my lips. My bangs hung in my emerald eyes, hiding their true power and mystery. My curly black hair flowed down my shoulders and reached to my waist. I watched as Tanner, in all his rage, challenged the newbie. The boy didn't stand a chance.

I watched in amazement as I saw Tanner crushed with the same cards he had just conquered. I looked over the new boy, who I found out was Yusei. He was pretty handsome.

Tanner was congradulating him. So unlike the Tanner I knew.

I walked up then. My crisp, clear, bell-like voice surprised Tanner. "Tanner, you gonna introduce me?" I asked, staring deep into his eyes.

"Of course ma'am." he growled back after he recovered. "Anything for thy highness."

He fell to the ground then. My foot went back to the ground. I was smiling, laughing even. "Don't push me big boy." I snapped.

I turned to Yusei. "So, you're the only one who's beaten Tanner. Except me. We'll have to duel sometime, once we get outa this joint."

Yusei looked at me then, with his deep, emotionless indigo eyes, but they spoke so much.

"You're eyes..." I muttered under my breath, though I swore he heard me.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I better get going to my new room." He turned to me with those eyes again, and his voice sounded unnatural. Too deep in my opinion. But it was oddly attracting to me.

Tanner seemed to have had enough of that. "Enough with the love fest." he growled, and that earned him another kick in the balls.

"Shit with you Tanner." I growled. I went back to my room. The officers escorted me, some glowering at me, others adoring me. Apparently, some hadn't been out with me yet. They must be new.

I sat on my bed, getting my guitar. We still had another hour of free time, so I started playing, singing a new tune.

And then everyone was around me, listening closely. Yusei, out of curiosity, came over as well. He watched, his eyes lighting up a bit.

The words of the song meant nothing to others, but they meant a lot to me. "Nobody knows how my mind works. It's like a clock runnin' backwards. I can't find nobody like me. Can' anyone see.....?" I started singing, strumming the guitar.

Yusei made his way to the front, sitting next to me on the bed. I let a tiny smile escape. I was on the refrain now. "No one knows me like he does. It's like he's my sun when there is no one. I can't believe it, I let myself slip. This guard I've put up, it's crumbled to bits. It's drivin' me crazy, I can't understand it. The way he smiles at me, it's like I just can't see it. There's something really special, that no one can tell. It's only between you and me, only between our sounds..."

I let the last note linger, then put my guitar away, leaving the song unfinished.

After a lot of groaning, everyone left. I looked up at Yusei.

He was looking back at me. "I'm Yusei." he introduced.

"Yeah, I know. I'm Onyx."

"Nice to meet you." he nodded, then left with the last of them. I smiled. He was nice. But was he the one?

I'd been out with almost every guy from New Domino City to the Satellite. I was determined to find _the one_. My brain was screaming at me, scolding at me for falling again. Because once I fell, I fell so hard. But my heart was soaring. How could this be? Yusei made me feel better than any other person. Bull shit. Why did this have to be so hard?

Since I was the only girl, I didn't have a roomie. I sat in silence for a while, and then I heard the call over the intercom. _"Everyone out and into the main room."_it squeeked. I groaned and made my way through the flood of people. I ended up next to Yusei somewhere in the hallway, and we stood next to each other when we lined up.

The head guy, Goodwin, stood up there. He annoyed me. He always regarded me like I was dirt. I'll show that shit real dirt! Someone just has to hand me a mirror.

He was talking about something. I didn't listen. What was there to listen to? All he did was talk about some plan he had in mind. Then he dismissed us, though he called Yusei to stay behind. I waited in the hall, watching. The door to close off the hall hid me.

I could hear just fine, with my finely tuned ears, and I grew angry. Goodwin was trying to use Yusei as a weapon! I let a snarl slip through my lips. That ass had no right to do that!

I sat, shivering, my skin beginning to prickle. My vision had a red haze tuned to the edges, sharpening and focusing on the target. I walked out angrily, stalking Goodwin as if I were a lioness and he was my prey. Shivers ran down my body as the symbols on my arms glowed. In seconds, a bold like streamed from them, and two magnificent beasts stood at my side. One was white, the other black. I smiled deviously, my eyes glowing red as the signers' eyes always did once they summoned the crimson dragon, though my dragons were not the crimson dragon.

I was shot with a tranquilizer, but it effected me little. I was eventually over-whelmed though, since my strength and power couldn't hold up for long. Yusei watched me, and the guards took both of us away into the higher parts of the facility.

I groaned. This was the most dreaded place.

"Good luck surviving." I growled to Yusei. He just turned his intense gaze on me and made me shiver all over. It felt nice.

I was pushed into the same room as Yusei. I quickly retreated to the darkest corner, disgusted with myself.

Yusei looked at me, concern flooding his eyes. "Come out into the light. You shouldn't hide yourself. I thought it was pretty cool. Do you know anything about signers?" he asked me.

I came out into the light like he asked, stunned. "The signers? Are you _kidding_? I'm one of them. I'm the controller, if you wish to call it that. See, the Crimson Dragon is an amazing beast. Only a few people can summon it. Everyone has a part. I'm the most powerful. The Crimson Dragon marks give you different powers. I can use all the powers, and I have my two dragons to help me. Yin and Yang. Those were the dragons you saw today." I told him, unable to stop. "Anything else?

Yusei shook his head. "No, but thanks." he murmured, laying down on his bed.

An officer came in and transferred Yusei. Honestly, I was sad to see him go.

I didn't pay attention to anything else after that, Yusei lingering in my mind, but I doubt I was in his.

Then there was a loud bang and some grumbling. I bolted up. The General kicked Tanner out into the opening of the facility. "Tanner here had forbidden magazines. I know someone helped him, and unless they fess up, you all will be put into lock-down!" he growled.

"No!" I snarled, pulling at the bars. Officers gathered at my cell.

"Wait." a familiar voice halted all the movements. "We both know that Tanner didn't have magazines."

"You calling me a liar Satellite?" The General growled. "Why don't you duel me for your friend here? You win, and I'll let Tanner off the hook. But if I win...."

"No one but me goes into lock-down." Yusei growled.

I looked as Yusei stood up for Tanner. I admired him. He had a lot of gut.

They made the deal. Tonight, the duel would be held.

I wanted to shout _nooooooooooooo!!!!!_ but I didn't have the gut. I just sat there, tears brimming my eyes, as I waited for tonight to come.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Please Read and Rate!!! I do like comments on what I can do to make it better!!! I would enjoy that. Thanks! I don't own Yusei or Tanner or any of the original characters. But I do own Onyx. She's my character that I added, so no taking her!!!!**


	2. Let Loose

I got up as we were allowed to come out of our cells. I ignored all the guys who came up to me, racing to Tanner and Yusei. "You guys okay?" I asked as soon as I got in.

Tanner nodded, all scratched up. "Why are you here?" he asked me.

"Because that was an unfair judgement. Why does the General blame all of us?!" I screamed. I sat down, touching my tracker. It was one very similar to Yusei's. A crooked line down my left cheek with a tiny triangle on the side.

Yusei looked down. It was almost time. Only a few hours.

"Good luck." I murmured.

He looked surprised. "Thanks." He looked at me like I'd lost my mind.

"Look, I don't want to be in lock down for life, so please don't mess this up." I explained, rolling my dark emerald eyes.

Yusei nodded, understanding.

He left, leaving me with Tanner, Gramps, and the mob of boys. Yusei was down on the center walk, talking to some guys who were giving him cards. I smiled, following him down there.

"Yusei." I called. He turned around, lifting one of his eyebrows in my direction.

I handed him a card. "Hide this one. The duel's fixed."

"Rock King...." he murmured.

"He's gotten me out of a lot of situations. Have fun." I told him, then left.

I felt his intense eyes on my back as I left. It made a little smile appear on my lips.

Tanner knew something was up. "What's up?" he growled at me.

"Nothing dirt bag." I shouted at him a little too loud. "Sorry." I mumbled. "Just stressed."

"Well, don't be. That Yusei kid can take care of himself." Tanner was my current ex boyfriend.

"Yeah, well can't a girl be worried?" I asked, exasperated. Today just wasn't my day.

As the duel started, I was escorted to my room to watch. I growled as they threw me in, but I ran up to the bars, watching intently.

The duel disks were hooked up to chains so that whenever they lost life points, they would get shocked. As Yusei was shocked over and over, I began to lose hope. And the General's duel disk didn't even shock him once in the beginning. I almost ripped apart the bars in my own rage.

When Yusei fell and was struggling to get up, I saw his eyes dart my way. I smiled my encouragement and shouted,"Come on Yusei! Get up and kick his sorry ass!" I saw his smile and he got up, unsteady, but he was up.

I cheered and watched as he went at it.

There was a few more clashing, then the lights went out. When they came back on, Alex was brought down. The General's duel disk was shocking him and Yusei was winning. Then Yusei pulled out Rock King, and the duel was won by Yusei.

I cheered. This was so great!!! As the General got up, he ordered Yusei and Alex to lock down. "NO!!!" I yelled, running into my door, pounding my fists and ordering them to let me out.

Goodwin came in then and fired the General.

Afterwards, Yusei and a few others were set free, and the others would be out in no time. I was one of the people who was let out with Yusei.

I quickly ran outside, the smell of freedom so good, so close.

Smiling, I sat on the steps of the facility. Yusei came down the steps, looking at me. "You free too?" he asked.

"Yeah." I answered. "And if feels good. What are you gonna do with it? Your freedom, I mean."

"I have to get my D-Wheel back." He said determinedly.

"I can help. Tanner's probably suggested you go and get....oh, what's his name?" I grumbled, trying to think of the guy.

"Blister." he answered.

"Yeah, him. See, we go way back. Let's just say, he's like family." I muttered. "Bad family."

Yusei nodded.

"Anyway, I can help. See, you got the card and you got your orders. Well, I'll get the Blister faster. Just, go." I instructed, pulling out my forbidden phone and calling Blister.

Yusei left, and I gave Blister the directions that I had already planned out in my head, telling him Yusei was being followed, so he'd need something fast. Blister agreed, and I hung up.

Walking around in New Domino city in a denim mini skirt, spaghetti strap black top, elbow high net gloves, black leggings, leather jacket, and black high heels, and not get noticed was impossible. I wasn't even supposed to be in the city, but did I ever listen? No. I got a lot of stares, and most were from guys. I had to slap a few.

That night, I watched the facility. I heard noises on the top, and then the noises of a duel. I snickered. Yusei was getting out. I knew he was.

The doors flew open and Yusei stopped his D-Wheel in front of me.

"Nice bike." I commented. He nodded.

I looked around, placing my hands on my hips.

He looked intently at me. "You need a ride somewhere?"

"I got no where to go." I growled grudgingly.

"I'm going back to my home. You can come with me." He invited.

I nodded after thinking about it, and I got on behind him. He offered me his helmet, but I refused. "I'll be fine. I've ridden before."

"Okay." And with that, we were speeding down the highway.

When we got to the old building, I lingered in the doorway, not comfortable. Yusei walked right in.

He was quickly greeted with hugs and high-fives. One of them saw me.

"Yusei, is that your girlfriend?" the person asked.

"No." he responded quickly.

I came into the building, saving him from the awkward moment. "The name's Onyx. I was in the facility with your friend here." I quickly caught them up.

"Cool!" a few exclaimed, looking at Yusei.

I blushed. "Hey, thanks." I murmured. "I better get going-"

"You don't have to leave." one of them told me. I looked at him. He had orange-y, long frizzy hair. "My name's Rally." he said proudly.

"Nice to meet you Rally." I looked around, starting warm up to these fellows. "You know, you guys aren't half bad."

"Thanks." Rally smiled. He then went back to a laptop.

I looked around, then sighed. "I really must be going." I murmured, heading towards the door. I waved good-bye, then left.

After wandering the city for a few minutes, I heard the sound of a vehicle behind me. I looked and saw Yusei riding towards me.

"Hey, you didn't have to leave."

"I know, but, hey, you deserve to visit your friends." I muttered.

Yusei rolled his eyes. "Hop on." he instructed, stopping. I got on behind him, and we drove around the outskirts of New Domino City, forbidden to enter it, and no matter what I told him, Yusei would not break the rules and risk his freedom.

After a while, we heard sirins behind us. Trudge was chasing us.

"Get off." Yusei instructed. I nodded, lightly jumping off. Trudge didn't notice me, but I pursued him, faster on land than on vehicle. I could track him easily. But I can get side-tracked easily as well.

I stopped as someone called my name. I looked around, saw no one, but when I looked back towards Trudge and Yusei, no one was there.

Then I heard a loud crash, and my insides turned cold. I raced towards the sound, scared out of my wits.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Okay, so this is a work in progress. But what do ya'll think? I'm really working hard on this. I'm super hooked!!!! I hope you all are too!!! Again, I don't own Yugioh, Yugioh 5d's, Yusei, or anything on here except Onyx. She's mine!!!**


	3. Waking Up

_What has he gotten himself into? _I wondered as I raced towards the crash. Police officers were everywhere. I growled under my breath, slipping past them with ease. They really had to rethink their positions.

I turned another corner and practically ran into two kids next to Yusei and his bike. "Ugh...." was all I could manage. Yeah, real smart.

I kneeled by Yusei. He was unconcious. "Boy, you always seem to have it out for you." I muttered as I dragged him out of his runner. "That'll need some fixing." I said to myself. I turned them to the two kids. They looked alike. A lot alike. The boy spoke up. "Hiya!!" he said cheerfully. I rolled my eyes. Of course, a guy would sound cheerful at this point. His sister had some better sense. "Uh, Leo, I don't think she's someone you want to talk to." she said cautiously. "Why not?" the boy, who's name must have been Leo, asked. "She's right kid." I spoke up. They stopped, looking at me with renewed interest.

"Look, I don't want to get a couple of kids in trouble, so you probably shouldn't talk to me." I said again. Leo shook his head. "How bad can you be? You don't even _look_ scary." he objected. I rolled my eyes. Typical guys.

His sister looked at me. "Are you Onyx?" she suddenly asked. I was taken back. How'd this girl know my name?

"Yes, I'm Onyx." I said. A voice inside my head growled. "Quiet Yang!" I said a little too loud. "Yang?" the kids asked in unision.

I sighed. This would be harder than I thought. "Look, it's nothing you need to worry about." I snarled lightly. It couldn't hurt to scare them, but I didn't want to totally scare them. I realized I was still holding Yusei, so I gently put him down. "Er, I better get going." I said, turning. A tiny hand held onto my jacket.

"Don't leave miss." Leo said. "Luna was just kidding. You can't be bad. Right?" he asked hopefully. Aw man. He was giving me the puppy dog eyes. What was I supposed to do?

I leaned down so that I was their height. There's always a draw-back when you're tall. "Look. Like your sister said, I'm Onyx. I'm what you would call a fugitive or a loner. I got caught. I'm from the Satilite. And they locked me up 'cause I came here. You shouldn't be talking to me. I'd hate to see innocent kids get hurt." I tried to explain. Uh oh. Leo was giving me the look. Great. I must have struck a nerve.

"We are _not_ kids!" he objected. "And my name is Leo, not kid. And this is my twin, Luna." he explained. This was turning out bad.

"Do you want to help?" I finally asked. I knew Leo wouldn't let me go. "Yes!" he said, excited. His sister looked nervous.

"Okay. You see my friend here? I can't take him to my place, and I don't know where he's going. Besides, if we get caught, we'll both have to go back to jail. So, I need you guys to hide him somewhere." I instructed. Leo was getting more and more excited.

"Sure!! We'll hide him at our apartment. Our parents are rarely home!" he cried, dancing around. I leaned over by Luna. "Okay, make sure your brother doesn't do anything to my friend. And stay safe. I think I can trust you more than your bro." I said to her. Luna nodded. "Gotcha." she said in her soft voice.

I nodded. "Okay, I'm going to head off. I'll meet you back here tomorrow." I told them.

"Bye!" they called as I left on my black motorcycle. I sighed, shaking my head. _Such good kids_ I thought as I drove off.

* * *

I pulled up. Officer Trudge was there. Looks like he hadn't left. I snuck past them again. Looks like they didn't want to change their horrible tactics.

I went to the apartment that the twins lived. _Here goes nothing_ I thought as I knocked, desperately hoping their parents weren't home. The talking on the other side of the door stopped, and Leo opened the door. "Onyx!" he said happily, leading me into their huge apartment.

"Wow, you live fancy." I murmured. I saw Yusei laying on the couch. His jacket was laid on the couch arm, and I noticed how ripped he was. "Wow." I breathed. Leo rolled his eyes. Luna's eyes twinkled. At least she seemed to get it.

I went over to him. "He hasn't woken up yet." Luna told me. I nodded towards her, looking at Yusei again. His lips twitched, and his eyes seemed to want to open, but he was unable to.

"Wake up." I said softly in his ear. He seemed to stir at the sound of my soft voice. My heart fluttered. _Great_ I thought. _I'm falling for another guy. How could this get any better?_

I didn't dare say his name. It was bad enough they knew my name but it could be disasterous for him.

His eyes fluttered, and then his crystal clear indigo eyes opened. My image was reflected in the depths of them. "Where am I?" he asked a little groggily. I had to remember he had just woken up.

"Can't you remember?" I asked. "Whoa, I think he has amnesia." Leo cried. "Hi man!" "Don't call him that." Luna scolded him. "Why not? We don't know his name. Onyx, what's his name?" Leo asked, and they both turned to me. "I can't tell." I told them quietly.

"Awwww, come on Onyx!!" Leo begged. "No." I growled sternly. Leo pouted, and I rolled my eyes. "Look, it's bad enough you know my name, you just can't know his though."

"Fine." Leo pouted, his lower lip jutting out. "Sorry, he doesn't like not knowing things." Luna apologized for her brother.

Yusei looked at us confused. He finally focused on me. "Do I know you?" he asked. I practically gasped. He didn't recognize me!!


	4. Escapees!

After some effort, Leo and I were able to stand Yusei up and put his jacket back on.

"You feeling better?" Leo asked hopefully.

"Sorry, can't say I do." Yusei answered honestly. I sighed. This was pointless!! Yusei didn't remember me. How could he forget me? I was surprised how bad it hurt.

Yusei turned to me. "You okay?" he wondered aloud. "Yeah, I'm fine." I snapped. I looked at his whipped expression and decided to tone it down. "I'm sorry. This has just been a bad past few days." I explained, and he seemed a little better, but that beaten look in his eyes....I looked away.

"Well, I heard on TV about this guy......." Leo was going on, looking defiantly at Luna. Luna wasn't even listening. I laughed. She was so much like myself. I suppressed a giggle.

I almost jumped when Leo tugged on the sleeve of my jacket. "Onyx." he said. "Does he even remember what his name is?" he asked. "No." I said flatly. That seemed to satisfy him for the moment and he went on to argue with Luna whether hypnotising would work or not. I sighed, going over to a confused looking Yusei.

"You don't even remember me?" It was more of a question than anything else. "No, I really don't. Sorry." he mumbled.

Shaking my head I went over to the kitchen, fixing myself some hot cocoa. Maybe this would ease my nerves. Apparently I was wrong, for Leo started getting mad, then getting an idea, and so it repeated as each idea failed. I rolled my eyes, sipping my steaming hot cocoa.

Finally Leo pulled out some cards and challenged Yusei. Finally. This ought to be good.

I wondered if Yusei would remember how to duel. At least he remembered how to get his dueling disk out of his runner. His runner? How'd that get here? The twins must have somehow managed to pull it back in.

I waited as Yusei and Leo went outside, getting ready for the match. Luna and I took a seat on a park bench that was off to the side.

Laughing, I watched as Leo narrate his own match. "He always does that." Luna explained. I nodded, covering my mouth to hold back a giggle.

Leo seemed to love using his morph monsters. I cocked my head as I watched. This seemed all too good. Yusei seemed to be getting his memory back. At least that was good.

Then Leo faltered. Yusei had found a way around his monsters and beat him. I expected such. Leo looked like he was going to cry. "Don't cry Leo. You were pretty good." Luna tried to cheer him up. I sighed. This was getting us no where.

Yusei started giving him some pointers. He then turned to me. "Onyx, what are you doing here?" he asked. "Oh, so you noticed." I said with a slight edge to my voice. He looked at me strangely. I growled turning around and stalking off. "What'd you do?!" Leo asked behind me. I could imagine Yusei shrugging. Typical guys.

"You guys can stay the night!" Leo was chattering as we went into their apartment. "I really shouldn't." Yusei was saying. "Oooooh please!!!" Leo was begging.

"Come on, we'll stay only one night." I murmured, turning around. Yusei shrugged. "Fine." he finally agreed.

* * *

I waited by the door as Yusei got his runner. I looked back at the two kids and a pang hit my heart. I felt horrible. I went over to a sleeping Leo. "We'll be back. I promise." I murmured quietly in his ear. I saw Yusei walking over to the elevator and I quickly followed.

"Do you know how mean this is." I growled to him. "Onyx, it is better to leave them now before they get attached to us. You know that it is impossible for us to be their friends." "Still, it was so rude. We could have at least left them a note apologizing." I countered, turning away from him.

"Okay, what did I do?" he finally asked. "So you noticed that I'm mad?" I growled sarcastically. "Seriously." Yusei grumbled.

I spun around to look at him, my eyes burning. Their full form shown as I lifted my head to him and brushed my bangs back. He seemed taken back by my eyes. Good.

"What did you do?! You ask me _that_?!" I practically shouted, though I tried to keep my voice low. "You forgot me Yusei. You forgot I existed, though you somehow remembered to duel." I snarled lightly.

"Whoa." he hissed, and it was my turn to be surprised. So he had some backbone, eh? "I'm not attached to you and if you are getting attached to me then you should-" "Attached to you?!" I snarled. This had put me over the edge. "Do you really think this is all about you?!" I cried, wanting to kick him, or at least slap the dude.

We stood in silence, both of us practically glistening with anger. We turned our eyes on each other. Battle of the eyes. He gasped slightly as I turned it up, my eyes glowing lightly. I saw my reflection in his eyes again, and I turned away, tears brimming my eyes. Had I always looked so much like a monster? Is this what everything that I went through had done to me? In the shiny wall of the elevator I could see Yusei's concerned reflection.

"Dammit." I spat, shutting my eyes tight. "Yusei, stop staring at me like that! I don't need pity."

Yusei seemed to get it and looked away. The elevator stopped as we reached our destination. I then remembered something. "Shit." I growled, seeming to remember how to cuss. "My motorcycle is on the other side of the building." "So?" Yusei asked, sounding a little annoyed. Well, at least he wasn't giving pity.

"So, I had someone pick it up for me 'cause I thought I was staying the night." I grunted, stamping my foot. It echoed in the the quiet garage, which I realized was where we were. "And I don't have a ride." I added. Yusei apparently thought I was implying something.

"If you want a ride, just ask." he said casually. I blushed. "I don't need help." With that I stormed off. I looked back to see his grave face. Would he follow me? Ugh.

I walked back to him, getting on to the back of his runner behind him. "I didn't come back because I needed a ride. I was afraid you would follow me until I took your offer." I told him truthfully. I swear I could see him roll his eyes.

He revved the engine, and we were off. Something caught my eye as we turned a corner. "Uh, Yusei...." I said as I saw flashing lights. Trudge pulled up beside us, revving his engine. "You gotta lot of nerve making me wait like this Yusei. I thought you'd never come out of hiding." Trudge smirked. "Back of bastard." I spat. "Feisty." he snarled in my direction.

"Leave her alone. If it's me you want, then fine, but leave her alone." Yusei spoke up. I was surprised. What on earth was he doing? "Don't play hero Yusei." I warned. I didn't get a response.

Trudge laughed. "Ha ha ha." he laughed, and I just about jumped off Yusei's runner onto Trudge's. My expression made Trudge laugh harder. "You must be the legendary Onyx." he mocked me. Yusei growled, and I realized he was getting frustrated that Trudge wouldn't leave me alone. Trudge seemed to enjoy this. He raised an eyebrow.

"Yusei look out!!" I cried as we were going towards a run-down looking building. We wouldn't be able to turn in time. I didn't think, I just did. I stood up on the back of the runner and jumped, using my legs to push the runner out of the way of the building as I tumbled to the ground. I closed my eyes and felt myself slipping away.


	5. Appearance of Yin and Yang

I woke up in a dingy old place. "Uh?" I mumbled as I sat up. My head was pounding. I closed my eyes the second I opened them. "Lay back down." a soft, gentle voice commanded. Then the voice directed itself at someone else. "Yusei, she's waking up." the voice said.

"Thanks." Yusei said, coming over to me. I cracked an eye open again, this time adjusting to the lights and colors. "Yusei?" I mumbled.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Where am I?"

"You should know."

"But I don't."

"We are at Blister's place."

"Oh."

That was the end of our conversation. I closed my eyes and soon dozed off.

* * *

When I woke up the next time, I was alert. I needed answers.

Getting up, I found my way up the stairs of what was the basement and into another room. Yusei and Blister were around a computer. "Guys?" I asked. They both jumped. "Sorry." I muttered. Yusei came over. "You're standing?" he asked in disbelief. I gave him a weird look. "What do you mean?"

Blister answered this time. "Onyx, long time no see." he said cheerfully. I rolled my eyes. Yusei sighed. "You only fell asleep a few hours ago. When you couldn't even sit up." he reminded me. "Oh." I mumbled. I knew Yin had something to do with this. She was an expert at healing.

"Yin, Yang, come on out." I said to them. They came out effortlessly and gracefully. They detached themselves from my arm so they could feel free. They had made themselves small enough to stand up in the low-ceilinged room. Yusei and Blister stared at me. "What?" I asked. Then I realized it. "Ooooh." I laughed nervously. Yin was looking down at them. "Awww, their afraid. Yang, I feel bad!" "Yin, shut up. They should be afraid. We're deadly." Yang said matter-of-factly.

I rolled my eyes. "Stop fighting!" I commanded. My green eyes glowed, and they did as I said. I turned my eyes on the two guys and they were put in a trance. "Crap." I muttered as I severed the connection and hid my eyes behind my bangs. "So....." I said casually, leaning against the foreleg of Yin.

"Ugh....dragons just came out of your arm." Blister managed. I laughed as he looked nervously up at my two beasts. Yusei seemed much more calm since he had seen them once before. He had gotten himself under control. I looked down and noticed at that instant I was only in my undergarments. That included a tank top, thank god.

I sighed, and Yin and Yang disappeared back into my arms. "Sorry. I think I had a mild concussion, and Yin is trying to fix it, but I guess I should have asked if it was okay." I laughed lightly.

Blister just shook his head. "Enough of that now. You two need to get out. Now." he growled, showing us the news. I could hardly bare to look, squinting my eyes since I was still getting used to the light.

"Man, that was bad." I muttered. "Well, I'm out." I walked towards the door, but Yusei caught my hand. "Not so fast miss." he laughed lightly. "I kinda have something." He showed the the fortune cup invitation. "If I don't go...." A picture of his friends slipped out, and I instantly understood. My heartbeat accelerated and my eyes turned an inky black. Yang was obviously feeding off of this and giving back negative energy, my fingertips buzzing. "Goodwin." I hissed, and Yang groaned, making my voice husky. "We have to do something." I snarled, slammig my fist down, breaking the table.

"Oops." I murmured, blushing. Yang's power was still experimental. I hadn't used it much.

"Fine, I'll leave and try to get your friends to safety. Yusei....you're going to have to duel unless I can work faster, but I doubt it." I sighed, brushing back my bangs, my eyes back to normal. They were even a little silvery, meaning that Yin was starting to take over. I could feel the conflict. "Stop it you two!" I hissed, to low for the others to hear.

"See ya later." I told them, heading out the door, but not before changing into my clothes. As I got onto my runner, Yusei walked out.

"It's a good thing, what you're doing."

"Yeah? Well don't get used to it." I snarled. "And don't start thinking like a bastard like your friend." I muttered, jabbing a thumb in the direction Blister was. His face was plastered to the window, watching us. "Later." Then I revved the engine and took off.


	6. Deception and a Kiss

I came up to a shabby little place. Dust was collected everywhere around the sidings and the windows were so mucked up I couldn't hardly see through them. I put my runner to a stop, hopping off as the engine died.

"Hello?" I called. There was no answer.

I went to the door and tried to open it. The door was unlocked.

Fear hit me. Was I too late? Where were they?

I walked in cautiously. I hadn't made it through the door halfway before I heard war cries. Yusei's friends jumped out at me with anything they could find; bats, clubs, a lamp, even a cord used as a lasso.

I doubled over laughed. "You guys crack me up! I'm not the enemy!" I half cried, wiping away tears. I straightened up, and they recognized me.

"Onyx!" is a lot of what I heard. I didn't have time for this though.

"Everyone, listen up. You guys have to get out of here. Now." I murmured.

I heard another runner approaching. I quickly hid them, then hid behind a torn up couch. As soon as the door opened, I jumped out and kicked the person in the face.

"Oof." a familiar voice groaned as it hit the floor.

"Blister?" I asked, surprised.

"Why'd ya kick me?!" he yelped, scrambling backwards from me.

I gave a small laugh. "Thought you were Officer Trudge or one of them idiots."

"I'm not one of them. I came here to help you fetch them."

"Okay, that's great. I see you brought a truck with you. I'll get back to Yusei and tell him that his friends are safe." I said quickly.

Blister nodded to me, rounding up the guys before waving good-bye to me. I watched as they left, then hopped onto my runner. I drove off quickly, but in the opposite direction. I didn't know where I was going, but something was definately wrong. Yin and Yang kept twisting in my body and howling warnings to me, but I took no heed to them. They'd never acted like this before.

When up pulled up to a run down building that looked as if it would collapse any second, I quickly found out what was wrong.

Yusei was standing there. With the Black Rose. Talking. Smiling.

A ton of things went through my mind then. But none of them made sense. Before he noticed me, I drove off. I knew he had heard me speed off, and I knew he was probably looking at my quickly disappearing back. But I didn't care. I needed to think.

*******

I sat on top of one of the buildings, looking off into New Domino City. I was still in the Satellite, but hopefully Yusei thought I had gone to New Domino and not come looking for me. I had scrawled a quick not telling him how everything was and that his friends were safe. But I didn't wish him any luck, nor did I say that I was going to see him. Something inside me knew that there was more to what I had seen, but my heart didn't want to know.

Soft steps alerted me that someone was there. I whipped around, my small dagger in hand. But it was only the most dreaded person in the world.

I spun back around, my back to him. "Go away Yusei." I snarled, putting as much malice in my voice as I could muster.

Yusei sat down next to me, his legs dangling over the edge of the building like mine were.

"I said-" I growled, but I was cut off as he looked at me.

I looked away. When we had first met, that gaze was what had trapped me. I wouldn't let it happen again.

"Onyx." he murmured softly. I still didn't look at him. At that moment, I hated him.

"It's dangerous for you to be near me right now." I growled. "You should know what I do to people I hate."

Yusei didn't move. I didn't know weither I wanted him there or if I really did want him to leave. I just knew I didn't want to see him right then.

"Just go away." I cried softly, closing my green eyes so that only a small trickle of water could flow down my cheek.

Yusei leaned over, wiping the tears off my cheek. Surprisingly, I didn't slap him.

I looked away, opening my bleary eyes to look at the lights of New Domino.

"Yusei, how could you?" I finaly asked.

"Onyx, it wasn't what it looked like." he said quietly.

"I thought you weren't a bastard." I mumbled, anger boiling inside of me. "I thought you were the first guy I could actually trust. But I guess all of my instincts were wrong. Yin and Yang were right. I was so dumbass not to listen to them." I growled, shaking my head as I spoke.

"Onyx, nothing was going on." Yusei protested, though his voice was still gentle.

I felt like I couldn't trust him. "I thought you were different."

"I am."

"Prove it. Because obviously, I'm not exactly trusting." I sneered.

I met Yusei's eyes. I'd never seen them at night like this. They almost glowed a little, having a whole world of their own. They were inviting.

I found myself half leaning, still looking into those eyes. I quickly pulled back, but Yusei's gentle grip on my wrist kept me locked in his gaze.

"Onyx, I wouldn't hurt you even if I could. What you saw there..." Yusei murmured, looking away. For once, he actually looked like he cared about something.

I didn't try to pull away, not this time. I put my gaze on the tattered streets below. Everything was so dark and depressing, unlike the other side of our once great city.

I looked back at him to find him looking back at me. "For once in my life, I thought-" Again, I didn't get to finish. But this time it was because Yusei had leaned in, brushing his lips against mine in the ghost of a kiss.

Tons of emotions flooded through me at once. I leaned in, making the kiss deeper, our lips in full contact. Our lips moved together. By that time we had somehow managed to be sitting so close our legs touched, and Yusei was holding my hand. I put my hand on the ground to steady myself, my eyes closed in pure pleasure.

We were like that for moments, passionately kissing. We finally pulled apart, and I layed back, my mind too dizzy to be trusted sitting. When my mind finally cleared, I looked over at Yusei to see that he was laying down also, breathing hard. But a faint smile plastered his face.

"That was amazing." he murmured. So he'd felt it too?

"Yeah." I murmured. I didn't want to admit it, but he was my first kiss. Not because he caught me by surprise. Most guys tried to do that, and they ended up with a broken nose. But like I had been trying to tell Yusei, for once in my life I thought I had found the one. I really thought Yusei was the one. But now, I think I was right. Even though I'd never kissed anyone before, I knew that the first kiss from any guy would normally tell you how much you like them. And this was definately something.

Yusei sat up, helping me sit up as well. I knew I was blushing furiously, so I looked away, trying to keep whatever emotion that lay in my traitor eyes from Yusei's tender gaze.

I got up swiftly. "We should get back. To New Domino, I mean. You have the Fortune Cup tomorrow, and I don't want anything to go wrong. Even though we saved your friends, Goodwin can always find them-and you."

Yusei nodded. We got down to the streets and hopped on our seperate runners.

As soon as we were off, and I was safe with my own thoughts, I wondered if Yusei truly did love me like I loved him (though I hated to admit it) or if he had just done that to end all suspicion.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know, this all happened kind of quick. But the idea hit me and I couldn't stop my compulsions (OCD) from making my fingers type this up. I hope you enjoy it. I will give nothing away about what Yusei and the Black Rose were doing until Onyx herself finds out.**


End file.
